Gallagher Girls: My secret Passage
by BestBunny5
Summary: Bex, Liz and Macey have all gone on a driving lesson, leaving Cammie behind. While Cammie is researching her History Homework, she finds yet another secret passage, but where will this new passage lead to or should I say who? This story is to all Gallagher Girls in training! :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher Girls: My secret Passage

Cammie had a free period.  
Bex, Liz and Macey were in driving class, since there were only three people permitted to each car, per session. So this time, Cammie was forced to stay behind. Cammie used the spare time to look up her history homework in the Library. She walked through endless shelves of History books of every title. Walking past blood red tapestries.  
"Where is it?" she mummbled to herself. Finally, Cammie arrived at the place where the book _should_ have been. Another class mate seemed to have already taken it. Sighing, Cammie turned to leave, but abruptely stopped when she felt something brush past her neck. She shivered and her small hairs stood on end. Cammie carefully spun round, expecting a fight, but there was no one else in the library.  
"Strange," she murmered. It happened again. This time, directly in the face.  
_It's just a breeze_, Cammie thought, f_rom a crack some where._ Then Cammie thought, _But where's the crack?_  
To her left, a tapestry began to flat gently in a _breaze!_

Cammie twisted her head around. There was gladly still no one in the Library. She briskly strode towards the tapestry and pulled the it back to reveal an outline of a stone doorway. Cammie pushed hard with all her might and it swunge open. She fell inside the tunnel and tumbled down a small flight of stairs. She finally reached the bottom and whamed into the stone floor, moaning and groaning.  
"Owww!" every muscle hurt. Cammie lifted herself up and stared up the passage. The hidden door had closed in on her!  
"Oh no" Groaned cammie in the semi darkness. However, if she was in semi darkness, then there had to be a light some where. Cammie turned back towards the tunnel, slowly shifting forward. The light got brighter and brighter as she walked on and came upon room...

The room was what seemed like a circular hall. Intricate symboles where calved into the walls where a torched glowed in the centre.  
_So if there's a torch here an it's still burning, then somebody must have been here recently. _Cammie thought hopefully.  
Cammie traced a finger along the wall to find three other doors.  
_Ok...so its those typical guessing games where you have to find the right door to freedom, while the other two doors hold traps...this should be fun!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Cammie first studdied a Oak door to her right. At first sight, it seemed to hold a carving of a Centaur, but with further invstigation, Cammie found it was a Unicorn with what looked like a Lepricorn standing beside it. It was only common knowledge that the founder of the very mansion was the Irish women, (whose name I can't remember). So that was an obvious choice, but mabe too obvious. Cammie scanned the other doors. There was as solid steel door, with huge dents in the side and centre. The last was like the entrance. An outline of a door in the stone wall. That was _definitly_ too obvious.  
_Someone must have gotten trapped down here. The door probably got stuck. So... if they were trying to get through this door, they may have tested the others and chosen this one! _She thought triumphantly.  
Just as Cammie reached out for the door handle, the last stone door swunge open to reveal a rather surprising sight.  
Anna Fetterman!  
Anna was the scrawniest girl in the whole class and probably the worst at cove-ops. She once gave herself a bloody nose opening a can of Pringles, and so, was the most unlikly person to come bursting out af a secret passage in the middle of free period. The two girls stared at each other until Cammie finally stuttered,  
"A-Anna?" Anna stared into space for a while but awnsered just as stuttery, mabe even more so,  
"Ca-Ca-Cammie? What are y-you doing he-here?" Anna gulped nervously.  
"I-I stumbled acroos it while in the Library. What are _you_ doing here? Cammie awnsered.  
"I c-came here for a b-bit of quiet..."  
"How did you find it?" She asked eagerly.  
"The same way as you did, I think, in the Library." They were both now relaxing a bit so Anna carried on, "I come here for some time alone, you know...I even study here!  
"Well I'm glad that someone else around here has enough spy in them to actually find this place! Everyone else is _clueless!"_ At that Anna smiled."I'm assuming this must be the exit?" She questioned but mostly stated, pointing to the stone door Anna had come crashing out of. She nodded in a reply and they headed off to their next class as if nothing had happened. But the two girls silently agree to the fact that they wouldn't reveal the incident which had just occured, even if they did arous suspition as they walked to the gleaming car, covered in cobwebs and dust.

Cammie only realised as they entered the car, that she could have died opening that other door. For once, Cammie was glad some one knew of a secret passage. If not for Anna, Cammie could be lying on the floor of the passage with an arrow stuck through her chest.

Cammie took her lesson with Anna that day. Anna took hold of the wheel first, only just able to reach the excellerator. They shot into the distance, quickly pumelting away from the castle towards the motorway.  
"That's it Anna, pull off the excellerater a bit...thats it, your doing brilliantly!" I told her happily. I seemed to have made a new friend. "When we reach the next Petrol station, park there and we'll swap, OK?" Anna just nodded again.  
Anna was doing so well up until the part when the car infront, who seemed to be a learner liked herself, sped up to seventy miles per hour to five. Anna sweved to the right a second two late and they pummelted into the car infront. Anna gave an ear splitting shreek as metal hit metal. They rolled over then did a summersault in the air, then landed upsidown inbetween lane one and two. Cammie heared the faint buzz of horns beebing in the distance, right up to he point when everything went black.

**Sorry It's short - again! But I really hope you still liked it! I may not be able to post any more chapters for a while! EXAMS! Remember to COMMENT!**


End file.
